A previously known brush structure, which relates to a collector intended for ice conditions, according to Finnish patent application 20125704 (WO2014001613), has an oil-collecting brush structure that is, in its type properties, intended to be applied to the collection of all grades of oil. When moving from ice conditions to other conditions the greatest problem with the collector is its load-bearing frame. The need for the frame is questionable, indeed it can be even unnecessary. For this reason, a structural change is needed in the brush application, which will achieve a new philosophy and be more suitable for the collection of oil. Instead of the old frame-brush combination, a new brush application is required, which operates in waves, which has good penetration in a water flow, and which has an effective capacity.